


暗恋对象…？

by KACY94



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drinking Games, M/M, 单箭头绿红, 箭闪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KACY94/pseuds/KACY94
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, One sided Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 2





	暗恋对象…？

Caitlin在圆桌的正中央放下了一瓶伏特加，接着拿来了七个酒杯。“每个人都要说一件自己没有做过的事，在场所有做过这件事的人都要喝一杯酒。”她解释道，然后又不知道从哪里拿出一个透明的试剂瓶，里面装着一种亮晶晶的红色液体，“B arry ，这个是我特别为你准备的。” 女科学家露出了一个善良的微笑。

B arry 挑了挑眉。他并没有把这个游戏之夜喝酒的部分放在心上，但是他不知道的是，除了他以外的每个人都商量好了，今天晚上一定要问出B arry 这几个月以来心心念念的暗恋对象是谁。

“我先来，” C aitlin举起酒杯，“我从来没有爱上过一个超级英雄/义警。”

闪电 侠不可 置信地看着她，接着又看见这 一对义 警—— R oy和Thea举起了酒杯一饮而尽，于是他无可奈何地喝完了那一杯看起来颜色过于鲜艳的红色液体。 一 进口，那杯酒就刺激得B arry 呲牙咧嘴，“你们这给我喝的是纯酒精吗？”

“对于你的代谢速度来说，这个酒精含量就应该和伏特加差不多，”Cisco说道，他脸上也浮现除了和Caitlin一样的微笑。至少已经确定是一个超级英雄了，他在心里告诉自己。“我从来没有对同性产生过任何想法。”

B arry 瞪大了眼睛看着他，刚想 开口，就看到斜对面的T hea 再次举起了酒 杯，她把手放在男朋友的斜方肌上，“不好意思了，宝贝，玩游戏需要诚信。”

“这太不可思议了。”他嘟囔道，接着也一饮而尽。不过R oy 脸上惊讶的表情让他获得了一丝平衡。他抬起头，看见整个房间里所有人一脸平静，“为什么你们好像都知道？”

Cisco一脸了然于心的表情，“你真的太明显了，兄弟。”

B arry 差点没被呛到，“我有吗？”

接着在场的三位女士笑着点了点头，闪电侠无力地垂下了脑袋。

“该我了，”Felicity清了清嗓子，“我从来没有暗恋超过三个月。”

“这个游戏是在针对我，” Barry 绝望地又喝完了一杯，这次场上没有人陪他了。

“O K ，我从来没有喜欢过花花公子。”Thea向Roy眨了眨眼。

“你们到底是不是有一个计划？叫做‘灌醉闪电侠企划’？”B arry 无奈地问道，“为什么每一轮都是我？”

“Bear，我们说的都是真的，这个几率真的太小了，我只能说是运气使然。”Cisco无辜地解释道。

闪电侠翻了 个白眼，举起了酒杯。他感觉到自己脸上开始发烫了。

“Barry，我……”Roy刚准备说什么，Thea悄悄捏了他一把，于是大家都可以看到他面部肌肉抽搐了一下，接着立刻恢复正常，“好吧，我从来没有对除了The a 以外的任何队员产生过不合适的性幻想。”

“噗——”正在喝水的B arry 听见这一句，仍不住把水全都喷了出来，“Roy，你是不是生命受到了威胁？Thea，是不是你逼他说这个的？我知道他绝对不会在游戏里说很出格的东西，这是你们Queen家的风格。”接着他用超级速度将桌子 擦干净 ，坐了下来。

“我没有，小熊，我保证。”Thea举起双手作投降状。

“我不相信。”Barry瞥了她一眼，从试剂瓶里又倒出一杯，仰头喝光了。

“W OW 。”Felicity看着他，“所以是真的，我的预感果然是正确的。B arry 的确喜欢‘那个人’”她笑着对Caitlin使了个眼色。

“你说的是谁？”B arry 一只手撑着脑袋，亮亮的绿眼睛里已经有了醉意。

“游戏结束的时候就知道了。该你了，Barry。”

男孩慢慢地挑起了一个微笑，“我知道你们都在针对我，那我还不如自己说。I ’m a gay virgin 。”

C isco的下巴几乎要掉到了地上，Ro y 和Diggle几乎想要夺门而出了。

“小熊，你喝醉了吧。”

被叫到名字的男人又笑了起来，“有可能，一点点，我想。”

众人以为不会再有更惊人的爆料了，然而此时Queen家的小公主开口道，“W ell, I’m not 。”然后又给自己倒满了一杯。Roy扶住了她的肩膀，免得她从椅子上摔下去。

D iggle摇了摇头，艰难地开口道，“呃，我几乎从不否认自己的感情。”

“这是谎话！”Thea毫不留情地喊道。

“我说是几乎。”

她轻蔑地哼了一声，接着再次饮尽了杯中的酒 ，然后将酒杯砰的一声砸在桌子上。

“如果Oliver今晚不开会的话，他才真的会醉得要死。”B arry 慢悠悠地又喝了一杯。

“所以Barry喜欢，不对，暗恋花花公子，并且拒不承认。”Caitlin总结道。

闪电侠也不生气，他回道，“随你怎么说。”

女科学家再次开口道，“我从来没有谈过异地恋，或者是喜欢不在一个地方的人。”

“嗯哼。”Barry的动作已经变得极其不稳定，他撑在桌子上的手肘几次快 要滑 下去，但他还是完成了喝酒的动作。

就在他仰头的几秒钟内，桌上所有人都交换了一个心知肚明的眼神。

“我从来没有和别人同居过。”Cisco说道。

“定义‘同居’。”Felicity用指甲在桌上有一下没一下地敲着。

“有室友，和自己另一半住在一起，或者是经常去别人家住以至于对方给你留了一个房间，专门给你的。”他解释道。

T hea, Roy,  Diggle和Caitlin都举起了酒杯。

“我能不能不喝了？”Barry醉意朦胧地看着他，使出了狗狗眼的绝招。

Cisco有些心虚地咳了一声，“你这么看着我也没用。”

B arry 立刻垂下了肩膀，像只被主人抛在原地的大金毛，Cisco捂住了自己的眼睛，这一招实在是太致命了。闪电侠摇摇晃晃地喝掉了那杯红色液体。

“‘爱上自己最好的朋友’这种情节没有发生在我身上。”F elicity 双手相扣放在桌上。

“你们真是太邪恶了。”B arry 评价道，“我真的不能再喝了。”他深吸一口气，看着眼前重叠地人影，直接举起试剂瓶喝了一口。

“B arry 这是最后一个了！你相信我！”Thea举起手臂喊道，“我从来没有喜欢过一个喜欢穿 绿色制服 的人！ WOHOOOOO ！”接着她摇摇晃晃地站起来，从桌 子中间拿过那一整瓶伏特加，仰起头灌了一口，Roy在旁边心惊胆战地确保她不会直接栽倒，“现在答案已经很明显了吧！3，2，1，闪电侠的C RUSH 就是——”

“H al Jordan ！”

“O liver Q ueen！”

接着包括B arry 本人在内的每个人都皱着 眉 问道，“What？”

“谁他妈是H al Jordan ？”

“你们觉得是O liver ？”

“Cisco你是什么得到这个结论的？”

“等等！”B arry 挥了挥手制止了场上的混乱，“所以，”他转向自己的队伍，“你们觉得我喜欢H al 。”接着转向了绿箭小队，“你们觉得我喜欢O liver 。”

所有人都点了点头。

B arry 一脸茫然地看着他们，手臂仍然停在半空中，他缓慢地移向Cisco和Caitlin，“你们能给我解释一下吗？为什么是H al ？”

“他是穿绿色制服的超级英雄，和所有好看的人调情，和你经常组队，坐标海滨城，你的前室友，你最好的朋友之一，难道不是符合每一条吗？”Cisco 耸 耸肩说道。

“我现在反应有点迟钝。”B arry 扶额，过了几秒，他抬起头，“的确符合，O liver 也是。”

“谁能给我解释一下，谁是H al Jordan ？”Thea问道。

“绿灯侠。” Barry 叹了口气，“我觉得这个巧合有点恐怖。这太吓人了，我们一定生活在一个模拟器里。”

“小熊，”Felicity翻了个白眼，“我们没有生活在模拟器里，你只是有一个喜欢 的类型。”

“我不喜欢H al ，不对，我不是不喜欢他，我对他不是 那种喜欢 。”

“如果没有，为什么你的队伍一致认为是他？”Diggle问道。

“好吧，可能有那么一点点，但是那是 四年前，我大学第二年的暑假在海滨城实习，我们俩是室友，但是这早就结束了，我们俩之间什么也没发生，他现在和Carol订婚了，我也早就 向前看 了。 ”

“所以你现在喜欢的的确是 O liver ! ”T hea 从刚刚这个故事里抓住了关键点。

“好吧，的确是。”

“Yassssss I knewwwww itttttt！！！！”

现在Roy也没办法阻止他激动的女朋友了。

接着西装革履的O liver Queen 从门口走了进来，有些茫然地问道，“你们这里发生了什么？”

然后现场乱成了一锅粥。

番外 1

B arry Allen 第二天在O liver 的怀里醒来了，但是他完全不记得昨天晚上发生了什么，从他说完自己是g ay virgin 之后。

番外 2

联盟任务的时候，H al Jordan 总是觉得自己被绿 箭针对 了，但是他也搞不清楚这到底是为什么。


End file.
